


Of Sales and Tails

by realistic_squid



Category: GaaLee - Fandom, Gaara - Fandom, LeeGaa - Fandom, Naruto, lee - Fandom, rock lee - Fandom
Genre: Badly written lemon, GaaLee, Gaara - Freeform, LEE - Freeform, Lee and Gaara get it on, LeeGaa, Lemon, M/M, Rock Lee - Freeform, Smexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realistic_squid/pseuds/realistic_squid
Summary: Gaara and Lee play around with some toys in a really badly written lemon.





	Of Sales and Tails

Lee unlocked the front door to his apartment, the plastic bag he was carrying rustling endlessly around it’s contents. He glared down at it as he stepped through the doorway, shutting the door quickly and quietly behind him. Who knew plastic could be so loud?

 

At first glance, one would assume that Lee was alone in the small apartment- it was dark, lights shut off and curtains drawn tightly closed to ward off any light, natural or artificial. However, if one were to listen carefully, they’d hear the near silent almost delicate snoring from behind a closed door leading to where Lee’s lover was lying, asleep and dreaming.

 

Lee grinned, setting his keys into the small ceramic bowl on the black granite countertop adjacent to the door. He walked to the kitchen table- a small dark oak square with matching chairs- and placed the bag down gently, trying to stop too much more sound from the damned plastic menace.

 

Lee’s smile widened as he moved down the empty hall towards the light cream colored bedroom door- a stark contrast with the deep blue walls laden with swirling, flowy designs in a lighter shade of an almost sky blue. Lee turned the doorknob and opened the door as slowly and carefully as possible, hoping beyond hope that the usual creaking could be avoided. He got lucky. Lee fist pumped the air, mouthing “Yosh!” and stepped inside quickly.

 

Lee tiptoed over to the large bed with ease, looking over his lover with a caring gaze.

 

Gaara was beautiful awake, but without the usual worrying etched into his face, he was adorable, like a teddy bear Lee just wanted to snuggle with. Gaara was lying on his side, facing Lee, arms around the white pillow and was hugging it to his chest. Except for his face, Gaara’s petite, pale body was hidden under the charcoal gray comforter, protecting himself from the view of any voyeurists. His mouth formed a relaxed smile that only turned up the edges of his soft pink lips. His eyes were closed, exposing eyelids black as ink that gradually faded into the impossibly light colored skin of his cheeks and forehead. Fiery red hair splayed out on the other white pillows created a finished look.

 

Lee’s smile softened, reaching a hand out to stroke his thumb across the slightly parted lips and over the pink tinged cheeks of the sleeping angel, chuckling when a low moan came out of his mouth instead of the usual whistling snore. Black eyelids gave way to the slivers of blue green that were Gaara's eyes. He giggled when he noticed Lee, his small hand reaching up to cradle Lee’s face briefly before entangling it in the back of Lee’s hair, pulling him down for a sweet kiss- no tongue, no teeth, just lips and emotion. When he pulled away, he motioned for Lee to sit in front of him, managing to sit up and pull the blankets down to his waist to cool off some. Lee kissed his forehead, ruffling Gaara’s hair and pulled away to admire the newly  revealed skin of his lover.

 

Gaara blushed when Lee licked his lips, eyeing his wiry, muscular chest and lightly abbed stomach. He grabbed the edge of the blanket and dragged it over his head, hiding himself once more from view. Lee laughed quietly, pulling the blanket down to his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead again, but didn’t pull away after they broke apart, instead leaving their foreheads resting against each other, obsidian eyes looking deep into the almost velvety aquatic green, searching for something.

 

“Why are you hiding your youthful body, Gaa-koi?” Lee ran a thumb over Gaara’s bottom lip, making a deep pink blush appear and spread over his cheekbones. “You’re gorgeous, you know.” With that, Lee jerked the blanket off the redhead, exposing the rest of his pale body and black boxers to the slight chill of the air surrounding them. Gaara gasped, curling into a ball and falling into Lee’s chest for warmth.

 

Lee laughed heartily, wrapping his long arms around the shivering male. Gaara shot daggers up at the black eyes watching him.

 

“I was cold, jerk…” Gaara muttered. “And I don’t like it when you look at me like that.” Gaara rubbed his cheek against the green hoodie Lee was wearing. “I’m gonna get you back for this.” Lee raised an eyebrow at his now deviously smirking boyfriend.

 

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

 

Gaara grinned maliciously, pushing Lee’s chest hard enough to knock him over backwards. He quickly climbed on top of the green obsessed youth, straddling his hips to hold him down. Once he was steadied, Gaara shoved his hands up Lee’s jacket and shirt and rested them on his bare sides. Lee flinched, knowing what would happen if Gaara were to do what he was thinking of doing.

 

“Gaa-koi, I know what you’re thinking.” Lee tried to reason with the smaller man, hands on Gaara’s through the clothing. “Should I tickle him? And the answer may- ack!” he was cut off by a sudden finger digging into his right side, making him jerk.

 

Gaara giggled and poked his left side, watching the electric reaction. Lee looked up at him pitifully. Gaara just shook his head and dug all ten fingers into Lee’s ribs. The reaction was immediate, Lee rocking side to side and squealing with laughter.

 

“G-gaara!” Lee managed to stutter out between his laughing fits. “C-cut it out! Please?!” Gaara was laughing with him, eventually stopping and letting Lee catch his breath. “Th-thank you…”

 

Lee laid there for a few more seconds before pulling himself up to kiss Gaara on the lips and hug him gently, as if he’d break if squeezed too hard. Gaara just rolled his eyes and leaned into it, purring when Lee started petting his flame colored hair. Gaara started to grind into Lee’s lap, pulling moans from the bigger man as he struggled to form a sentence.

 

“Gaara… mmmn… Wait!” Lee groaned and moved Gaara off of his lap. “I got something for you.”

 

Gaara’s face lit up. “Seriously?! What is it?!” He scrambled to his knees, inches away from Lee’s eyes bright.

 

Lee chuckled as he stood, a bulge evident in his blue jeans. “You’ll see, Gaa-koi. Wait here.” With that, he left the room, returning momentarily with the black plastic bag from the counter. Lee’s smirk and lust glazed eyes betrayed the air of surprise around the opaque bag.

 

Lee reached into the bag, pulling out two boxes and handed them to Gaara. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow and took both, setting down the larger one as he examined the other.

 

It was a very plain brown cardboard box with clear tape holding the flaps together. Nothing unusual. Gaara reached over Lee to the dark stained bedside table, opening the top drawer and pulled out a box cutter. He used that to slice open the tape and reveal the contents:

 

Another plain box.

 

Gaara shot a glare at the grinning jounin, one that conveyed the message that he’d best not be fucking around or his sex life will suffer. Lee just shook his head, immune to the look, motioning for Gaara to open the next box.

 

Gaara slit open the tape and unraveled the cardboard. Almost immediately, a heavy blush stained his cheeks as he examined the “Fuzzy Neko Ears” he’d just discovered.. As he looked them over, he realized they were just a shade darker than his own hair color: a deep crimson vs a fiery red. Lee reached out and grabbed them, placing the headband on Gaara’s head with no resistance. He pulled back to once more examine the cute man, smiling gently. Lee kissed Gaara once more, pushing the other box into his lover’s lap.

 

With deft fingers, Gaara opened the package, forgetting to breath momentarily. Inside the seemingly innocent brown cardboard box lay a faux cat tail that matched the same shade as the ears. The only thing Gaara could see, however, was the seven inch dildo attached to the fur of the long, sleek tail. Gaara’s face went almost purple, choking and sputtering until Lee shook him by the shoulders, frowning slightly.

 

“Hey, Gaa-koi, are you okay?” Lee stopped when a small hand gripped the front of his evergreen hoodie. Gaara pulled Lee’s face closer, kissing him roughly, arousal evident as he incited Lee to return the favor.

 

For a few moments, they took turns ravaging each other’s mouths: tongues were sucked, lips nipped and licked.

 

“Lee…” Gaara broke the kiss panting for air. Lee reopened his eyes, staring at his lover. “You want me to dress as a neko?”

 

Lee blushed, averting his gaze to the gray expanse of the rejected comforter on the bright red rug next to the bed. “I just… They had a sale and… I saw it on the shelf and…” He sighed. “You don’t have to, Gaa-koi. I won’t force you to do such-”  
  
He was cut off by an unusual sound _Gaara was laughing._ Well, chuckling, but it brought embarrassed obsidian eyes up to meet the dazzling aqua green eyes of his beautiful redhead. Lee raised a fuzzy eyebrow and tried to frown again, but the amusement Gaara showed at Lee’s awkwardness pulled the corners of Lee’s mouth and curled his lips upwards to a genuine smile.

 

“What is so funny?” Gaara just shook his head, quelling his laughter and cleared his throat.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered, Lee-kun.” Gaara booped Lee on the nose. “Don’t worry so much, I’d love to be your  _ naughty kitty. _ ” He playfully batted at his cat ears, meowing and winking at Lee.

 

Lee’s over exaggerated grin returned full force. “But Gaa-koi…” He leaned forward. “You don’t have a tail…”

 

Gaara nudged the box towards Lee, turning to open a different drawer of the bedside table, exposing some rather  _ personal _ items and grabbed a small clear bottle of lube. He yelped when a hand connected with his raised ass. He turned just in time to see Lee knocking him over onto his back, quickly securing a pair of small, silver, leather lined handcuffs around the redhead’s wrists. Lee smirked down at Gaara, straddling him and proceeded to slowly grind their erections together, taking in the moans of his lover before muting them by capturing his lips in a rough, invasive kiss, reveling in the low whimper that resounded as Lee dragged his teeth over Gaara’s sly tongue as he tried to fight for dominance.

 

Lee broke the kiss to lick up the side of Gaara’s neck, taking mental note of the weak spots that made his lover shiver before biting down on the junction between the neck and shoulders, rolling his hips once more and climbed off Gaara, sitting next to him. As Lee let his gaze wander over him, Gaara whined quietly, bulge evident in his black boxers.

 

“Don’t look at me like that…” Gaara blushed a deep pink, a contrasting shade to his white skin.

 

Lee rubbed his palm against the unusually pale cheek that was burning in embarrassment. “Would you feel better if I let you choose the first article of clothing to go>” After a hesitant nod of agreement, Lee kissed Gaara again before standing next to the bed, arms outstretched as their eyes met.

 

“Hoodie first.” Gaara watched Lee take off the offending article, flinging it into the corner without a second thought.

 

“My turn.” Lee slipped off his green DC’s and returned to his original stance. Gaara motioned to the black T-shirt Lee was wearing, making Lee roll his eyes sarcastically and slowly, teasingly reveal lightly tanned skin inch by inch, making Gaara growl in pent up lust. Lee chuckled, throwing the shirt in approximately the same direction as the hoodie.

 

Gaara’s eyes scanned over the newly exposed muscle, watching them bunch and strain as Lee slunk over the uncovered bed to the bound man with a sly smirk gracing his kiss swollen lips.

 

“Like what you see, Gaa-koi?” he cupped the bulge in Gaara’s boxers, reveling in the hiss that was expelled from his favorite redhead. He straddled Gaara, leaning down to fully examine the heaving pale chest.

 

“Please…” Lee raised an eyebrow, playfully cocking his head

 

“Please what?”

 

Gaara groaned. “I… don’t know… Just touch me…” He was blushing heavily, pulling at the damnably jingly handcuffs. If only he could get free….

 

A moan came from Gaara’s mouth before he knew what had hit him.

 

“Wh-what did y-you just do?” Lee’s grin widened.

 

“I realized a moment ago that you never let me play with your chest and I got curious, so…” A thumb ghosted over a pink nipple, releasing another odd moan. “Sensitive?” Lee continued to pinch and rub the hardened bud, drinking in the sight and sound of his gorgeous lover as he arched to get more of the arousing touch. “Do you want me to stop?”

  
  


Gaara was torn. As much as he loved the abuse, he knew he wouldn’t last long. The decision became even harder as Lee took it up a notch, languidly licking, sucking, and biting all over, leaving bruises and love marks up and around Gaara’s neck, twisting the engorged nipples a little harder. Gaara mewled quietly, shaking his head no and surrendering.

 

Lee laughed, ending the torment and leaned back to let the panting boy catch his breath.

 

“Well, you still don’t have a tail, so should we get on that?” Gaara nodded and shifted to grind his erection against Lee’s cushiony ass. Lee sent a sultry smirk and stood up, obviously hard as hell and enjoying the games they were playing. Gaara was still red faced and breathing heavily on the bed as Lee slowly lowered his pants to expose his dark green boxers.

 

Gaara watched Lee pick up the key to the handcuffs, walking back to let his hands go. When the manacles were unlocked, Gaara tangled his hands in Lee’s jet black bowl cut, pulling him down for a mind searing kiss before letting go, winking playfully, and rolling onto his stomach,, showing off his nicely formed rear end. He felt Lee settle down between his legs, hear the pop of the lube top, and smell the blueberry cheesecake scent waft through the air.

 

Lee slicked up three fingers and tossed the lube aside. With his non=messy hand, Lee slipped Gaara’s black boxers down and off, tossing them elsewhere, banishing them from view as he attempted to ravish his red head. Lee shifted his position to be sure he could easily reach all the necessities. He tapped Gaara’s shoulder, making him glance back.

 

“Ready?” Lee asked. “We don’t have to- mph!” His lips were suddenly smothered, preventing anything else from leaving his mouth.

 

“Shut up and stretch me.” Gaara flopped back into position, wriggling his ass back at Lee as incentive to hurry up.

 

Lee donned a sadistic grin, quickly pressing two fingers into Gaara. Gaara gasped as Lee’s fingers poked and prodded his inner walls, searching, searching… ah! The loud moan that came from his lover told Lee that he’d found his lover’s prostate. Lee’s smirk widened as he massaged the pleasure point HARD. Moans, groans, and everything in between poured out of the arching man.

 

Lee ground himself into the mattress, hissing as he tried to relieve some of the pressure. He added the third finger and watched as Gaara bounced back and forth to speed up the electric feeling in his loins, reaching for his hardened member and immediately had his hands cuffed again. Lee pulled out his fingers and began to slick up the dildo, ignoring the complaints of the younger male.

 

“Leeeeee! God damn it! Let me go- AH!” Gaara was cut off by Lee carefully but swiftly inserting the dildo. “Mmmm… A little warning next ti-ME!”

 

Lee snickered as he pressed a button at the base of the tail, causing the mechanism to vibrate violently. Some really interesting sounds came from Gaara as he squirmed, jerking every which way to get his hands free. Lee watched, wrapping a hand around his own straining erection, pumping himself slowly in his boxers.

 

“Lee-ah! I need you in me! God damn it! Fuck! Mmmm…” Gaara was swearing and whimpering, doing everything in his power to look cute enough to persuade Lee to do his bidding.

 

He succeeded and Lee gave in, ripping the vibrating object out and slamming himself. Gaara screamed before returning to loud, keening moans as Lee thrust wildly into his prostate, knowing neither would last much longer after the foreplay. Lee reached up and unlocked the handcuffs, dropping his hands to Gaara’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples again to try and speed up the upcoming release.

 

Gaara quickly became undone, releasing onto the bed with a groan. Lee gave a final thrust and came into the clenching walls of his beautiful lover.

 

They collapsed together onto the bed, ignoring the mess they’d made and wrapped their arms around each other, Lee pulling out. Gaara was almost asleep when Lee started laughing.

 

“What’s so funny?” Gaara panted out. Lee plucked the cat ears off of Gaara’s head.

 

“We totally forgot about these!” Lee chuckled. Gaara rolled his eyes and kissed him sweetly so he would shut up. It worked. They fell asleep together, smiling and sated.


End file.
